A cloud computing resource may include a networked plurality of computing devices. The cloud computing resource may operate under a utility computing model. In a utility computing model, the computing devices and their operating environment are managed by a service provider. Customers are charged for the computing resources they have allocated and/or consumed. The cloud computing resource may also be an elastic computing resource. In an elastic computing resource, the customers may launch and/or terminate machine instances on an as-needed basis.